


All Dressed Up (And A Fight To Go To)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, Crossover, Fighting bad guys, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Janet really has outdone herself this time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	All Dressed Up (And A Fight To Go To)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

Janet squealed and clapped her hands in delight. “You look so perfect!” she said.

The gold jacket sparkled and shimmered in the sun. The matching gold pants were sleek, and with plenty of pockets for guns and lasers and swords. The helmet had night vision goggles and came with protections from explosions, chemicals and bullets.

Really, it was probably one of Janet’s finest works, if she did say so herself.

In the distance, the sound of shouts and explosions could be heard. The villain of the week had arrived then.

Janet pulled out her cell phone. “Selfie, first!” she called, and the little gold goose waddled up to her. She slung her arm around his neck and snapped a bunch of photos.

“Oh, we look so good,” she said, admiring her own gold uniform that was a perfect match to Goose’s. “Now let’s go kick some bad guy ass!”

“HONK!” said Goose.

They both did a little dance at the same time, their own version of a high five, and then they shot into the air, flying and twirling as they went. 

“You take the left!” Janet called. “I’ll take the right!”

“HONK! HONK HONK HONK!”

Janet could see the villain — this time some ugly blue guy with what looked like a mop on his head — and his minions spreading out across the campus. Her fellow students were already running toward them, ready to punch and kick and fight.

“Out of the way!” she hollered down at them. “We got this!”

She saw Tony and Natasha, who were in front of the group, stop and look up at her. Tony grinned; Natasha stared at Goose.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Janet heard her mutter.

“Come on, Goose!” Janet shouted at her friend. She shot forward, Goose at her heels, a laser gun already in his beak.

Janet dove, aiming for the villain’s eyes. Goose dove from his other side, his laser shooting at the villain’s head.

In minutes, the villain was flat on his back, moaning, yelling at his minions to get him out of there.

Janet and Goose floated back to the ground.

“Seriously?” Natasha said, and Janet grinned.

“Come on, Goose!” she said. “Let’s go to Club A and celebrate!”

“HONK! HOOOOOONK!” Goose said, and wiggled his little butt in anticipation. 

“Who else is coming?” Janet said, and a minute later a line of superheroes followed their golden queen and king goose to the club to dance the night away.


End file.
